


CharlieXReader

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another xReader featuring the queen of awesomeness herself Charlie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CharlieXReader

**Slight Fluff ahead. Enjoy :)**  
Charlie had just arrived at the bunker five minutes ago. She decided to surprise you and the guys so she didn't phone ahead and say she was arriving. It had really surprised you mainly because she decided to scare the hell out of you. She thought it would be funny to sneak up behind you while wearing a really creepy mask and grab you. Of course your first instinct as a hunter was to fight back. She had one of her hands on your shoulder which made it really easy for you to grab a hold of her hand and twist it around and behind her back. You were about to continue delivering the ass kicking until you realized who it was and you let her go.  
You folded your arms giving her a glare as she turned around and removed her mask, she was shyly smiling "did i scare you?", "Charlie, what on earth made you think that scaring me like that would actually work out well for you? In case you have forgotten i'm a hunter so i wont react the way you think i will" she just frowned and looked to the ground "i know it was stupid, i didn't think" now you felt bad you sighed "are you okay? Did i hurt you badly?" you lost your glare and it was replaced with a look of concern.  
She nodded and smiled "i'm fine" but you could see the bruise forming on her wrist and felt really bad "let's see if we can get some ice for that" you smiled slightly still feeling really guilty. She followed behind you as you headed towards the kitchen.  
You searched through the drawers in the freezer while she sat down on one of the chairs "seriously i'm fine" you just kept rummaging in the drawer until you found some ice. You shut the drawer and turned around, with the ice in your hand you walked over to Charlie moving the other chair and positioning it in front of her you sat down. You looked at the bruising "this will hurt but i will try to be gentle", "oh really, well i'm a big girl i can handle anything you throw at me" she winked at you and you couldn't help but smile at that comment. You carefully placed the ice on her wrist, you saw her wince slightly but she was fine after a moment.  
She smirked at you which you didn't see because you were too busy checking the bruising. Next thing you know she is crying this caused you to let go of her wrist, panic evident in your face "Oh my gosh. Charlie, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" you were on the brink of tears. Charlie's eyes went wide "NO! I was joking, i'm fine really!" you sighed leaning back in your chair "Charlie" you mumbled while rubbing your forehead "looks like my fortune cookie was wrong. Today really is not my lucky" she said before pulling you in for a hug.  
You pulled out of the hug and playfully punched her arm "you are officially the worst joker in the world" she nodded "i know. I'm sorry i scared you twice", "i'm sorry i accidentally hurt you. However you are a big cry baby" you smirked at her. She mocked a hurt expression "that truly hurt, now you need to make it right", "oh yeah, how would i be able to do that then?" she thought for a minute "i can think of few things but i will settle on just one of them" she said as she leaned in and kissed you. You kissed back immediately and as you two were pulling away, you bit her lip slightly. She looked at you her eyes full of mischief "let's just see how lucky my day actually is going to be" she smirked "you have to catch me first!" you shouted as you ran off as fast as you can with her close behind.


End file.
